


Dorian's Present

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Birthday Presents, Childhood Memories, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get a bot for a present?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Present

Dorian’s Present  
By Wolfa Moon  
S: What do you get a bot for a present?  
D: No Own. Late night dribble.

/ Dorian’s Present/

What do you get a bot for a present? Rudy had confronted John about what he was getting Dorian. Wondering why but Rudy informed him of Dorian’s birthday before he could get a word out.   
What do you get a bot for a present? Rudy had shown him a new outfit he had picked out for the android. Then he also showed him something mechanical and complex looking. Being told it is some of Dorian’s old memories. Then stood there staring awkwardly at John.  
What do you get a bot for a present? The small party in Rudy’s lab after work was a great surprise. And by small he meant small. Rudy though had outdone himself. Streamers and a banner. Rudy making noises with annoying noise blowers.  
“What is this?” Dorian looks at them. The only two to attend the party.  
“It’s your birthday,” Rudy informed the DRN placing a silly birthday hat on his head. Dorian looks lost looking to John. But then Dorian is getting a napkin for John. John takes it placing it under his nose.  
“I’ll go get the cake.” Rudy ran off to give them a moment. Also to give John a moment to recollect himself.  
“You went to a recollector.”  
“I did,” John reaches a hand to his jacket pocket pulling out a glowing info chip rod. “Happy birthday.”  
“What is it?”  
“You’re a detective. I bet you can figure it out.” Dorian takes it looking at it. Dorian’s eyes widen looking to John. John can only smile, “Happy birthday.”  
They hung around a little longer. Well John did before leaving.

/ Dorian’s Present/

Dorian had been curious about what was on the rod that John had gifted him. Opening a port in his left elbow he slotted in the present. He would charge while he saw.  
His mind through him back so far. He was a child. A woman was smiling at him. Hugging him close then placing hands over his eyes.  
“Only a few more seconds.”  
“But mom.” Then he is being lead and there is a room with a birthday cake but what was the real shock that he felt was a bicycle being pushed into the room by his father.  
“Hey cheetah,” he felt himself run to his father giving him a huge hug. “So how does it feel to be 7?”  
“No different. You got me the bike. But you said?”  
“I said a lot of things but I said if I go the promotion you would get the bike. Kennex’s keep their promises.” Dorian watched and felt the memory move on. The exhilaration and excitement of having a childhood birthday. Then being outside learning how to ride the bike. A father’s pride in his son. The joy of being family. Being loved.  
What do you get a bot for a present? There could never be a greater gift to give a synthetic person but a true human childhood birthday.

/ Dorian’s Present/


End file.
